Amy's day off (Boom)
by Agent BM
Summary: Sonic boom sonamy story. After spending days working with no breaks, Sonic decides to make Amy relax and take a day off from working so hard.


**Amy's day off**

 **I don't own Sonic boom, or sonic the hedgehog, they're property of SEGA.**

 **I've been wanting to do a sonamy story for a while, just didn't know how, this is my attempt at one, it's a start.**

Amy sat at a desk in her house surrounded by books and papers related to artifacts. Being an archaeologist wasn't easy, she found that out a while ago, but if there was one thing she didn't enjoy doing was paperwork. She hadn't left her desk in 3 days, only getting up to eat and use the bathroom, she was tasked with doing some research on some stone tablets and gems that were found on a distant island, and she had her head in books and writing papers ever since. Her back was sore from sitting down so long, her eyes tired, her hand cramping at random, but Amy wouldn't take a break, she wanted to get her work done.

"Hey Amy? You in there?" asked Sonic who was outside her door

"Door's open, you can come on in" said Amy without turning her head away from her books

Sonic entered Amy's house and went to her

"Hey Amy, no one's heard from you in days, everything ok?" asked Sonic

"I've been doing my job, i'm doing research and handling paperwork for some artifacts found off the island" said Amy

"Wow that's a lot of books. And you're doing all of this yourself? Don't you have co workers to do this with, i know there's more archaeologists out there than just you" said Sonic

"Everyone's out digging up the ruins. While i slave away at this desk here, they get to go do the exciting part of the job. Lucky me" said Amy with little enthusiasm

"You don't look good Amy, how long have you been doing this?" asked Sonic

"Let's just say i haven't slept in bed or had a decent enough meal in 3 days, i've been eating quick meals and sleeping on this desk" said Amy "Now if you excuse me i need to get back to work"

Sonic turned Amy's chair around

"Oh no you're not. Amy you look exhausted, you need a break" said Sonic

"But sonic i really need to-

"Please Amy? I don't like seeing you like this, it's just one day, then you can finish what you have there on that desk" said Sonic

Amy thought for a moment

"Well, i could use some fresh air and some real food, i've been eating nothing but a takeout pizza for the last few days. Ok, i'll stop working for now, but i'll need help getting up, my back's hurting me" said Amy

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic

Amy stood up and cringed a little, she had some minor back pain for sitting in one position for so long. She was also grasping her right hand. Sonic grabbed her and brought her to the couch and lied her down.

"You look really tense Amy, let me give you a relaxing massage, ease that pain off you" said Sonic

"You'd do that?" asked Amy

"Only because you've been at that desk for days without moving much" said Sonic

Sonic removed his gloves and began digging his hands into Amy's back and began massaging her. Amy cringed a little at the pain, but soon smiled in relief, Sonic's hands felt good on her aching back and shoulders. Sonic took his time, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. He removed her gloves and massaged her cramping hand, and her other hand which felt fine, but sonic wasn't taking any chances. Amy was so relaxed, she had also forgotten how soft her couch was. Sonic began massaging Amy's quills to make her more relaxed from work. it was at that point he heard a light snoring sound. He looked at Amy's face and saw she'd fallen asleep. Sonic finished massaging Amy, and covered her up to let her sleep.

"I'll be right back Amy" said Sonic

Sonic put his gloves back on and zoomed out of the house in a flash

(3 hours later)

Amy awoke to something smelling good, she rubbed her eyes open to see Sonic cooking, he couldn't cook, she was the only member of the team who knew how to cook.

"Sonic?"

"Hey Ames, sleep well?" asked Sonic

"Yes, slept better on this couch than on my chair. What's that smell?" asked Amy as she put her gloves back on

"Well with a little help from Tails, and a cookbook i'm borrowing from your bookshelf over there, i made you some lunch, i made you a burger" said Sonic

He finished cooking the burger and served it to her, it was better than Meh Burger that was for sure

"It's good, not bad for someone who can't cook" said Amy

"Hey i tried ok? It's got to taste better than Meh Burger, i was considering getting you that but you deserve better than almost sub standard food after working yourself to death. Speaking of work, Tails just left not to long ago, he helped out tremendously in your work. He finished it for you" said Sonic

"He didn't have to do that" said Amy

"He insisted, i told him what happened with you and he came here after i got a couple groceries for that burger there. So now you can relax, enjoy yourself" said Sonic

"Why're you being so nice to me?" asked Amy

"Because i know you'd do the same for me" said sonic

Amy blushed

"Now finish up so you can get some fresh air" said Sonic

Within minutes, Amy finished her lunch and she and sonic went to get fresh air. It felt nice to get out of the house and be with Sonic. The cool sea breeze felt nice on Amy's fur, and Sonic made sure she enjoyed herself. The 2 walked the beach, through the forest, and a little around the village. By the time they got back, it was sunset.

"Well Amy, feeling better?" asked Sonic

"Yes, greatly" Said Amy

"That's great. Well i guess i should be going now" said Sonic

Before Sonic could run off, Amy had stopped him

"Yes Amy?" asked Sonic

"You know it has been lonesome the past few days with no one to talk to, and i was wondering if you'd like to stay a little longer, watch a movie, have some dinner or something?" asked Amy

Sonic knew where this was going and accepted Amy's offer. Inside, Amy was really happy. While she wasn't ready to reveal her feelings to him, she enjoyed his company, and maybe one day she'd reveal her secret to him. But for now, she enjoyed just being his friend.


End file.
